1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mechanical joint and more specifically to a tape joint for joining two cylindrical vessel members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A metal "tape" has been used in a mechanical joint as a locking device in the assembly of cylindrical metal vessel halves. U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,897 shows a mechanical joint for connecting members together wherein a plurality of elongated locking elements interlock in a groove between two telescoping tubular members for releasably locking the two members together. U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,011 discloses a plurality of shaft pairs which are used to releasably lock two tubular members by means of a wedging action between each set of shaft pairs within a channel located between the telescoping walls of the two tubular members. A plastic rod is used in U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,402 to interlock plastic piping having mating sections with complementary semicircular grooves therein for receiving the rod.
Several problems are left unanswered by the prior art. Among these problems are how to construct a tape joint cylindrical vessel joining means wherein thermoplastic and thermoset materials are the basic load carrying members and the joint has a relatively large diameter, i.e., greater than 6 inches. Thermoplastic and thermoset materials are readily deformable under stress or load conditions as contrasted with metal materials, which tend to retain their original shape and configuration under these conditions. Conventional locking joint members designed for metalic vessel members fail to compensate for the deformable nature of the plastic vessel members.
Additionally, the prior art fails to teach how a single tape member can be used to join a relatively large diameter member wherein assembly is easily accomplished by hand, i.e., no forceful aids such as a hammer are required, and the presence of grit in the grooves or tape cavity, causes no difficulties in assembly.